Leftover: End of Days
"What Does the World Come to When Everyone Lives?" Leftover: End of Days was the fourth feature film in the Doctor Who motion picture franchise and was based upon the Spinoff series, Leftover. It was a co-production between Paramount Pictures and BBC Films and was released on the 26th November 2010. Synopsis On the same day across the Earth, the concept of death is suddenly nullified when it is found that people who have suffered mortal wounds or fatal diseases are unable to die. This is initially seen as a religious miracle, but the absence of deaths begins to strain medical resources and spread diseases around the globe; the world's governments estimate that unless something is done, the world will be unable to sustain the population growth within four months. Katie and the Leftover team must do all they can to resolve the situation, however, someone wants them out of the way and for good... Plot The film opens up with Katie, CGi'd to look like she did in Season 29 in her Transit costume lying down a dark Alien spaceship. She stands up and there is about a ten second burst of images of humanity through the ages, she's disorientated and confused, she struggles to stay standing up. She then calls out, “Hello is anyone there”, before realising. “Wait, ... I died... I'm supposed to be dead. Cast * Katie Tollinger - Julia Sawalha * Sarah Jane Smith - Elisabeth Sladen * Jo Jones - Katy Manning * Liz Shaw - Caroline John * Mel Bush - Bonnie Langford * Angela Jensen M.P - Jacqueline Pearce * Dr Benjamin Henrick - John Banks * President Daniel F. Harvey - JK Simmons * His Excellency Asu Horou - George Takel * Chancellor Marcel Schoenberg - Christoph Waltz * Président Jean-Christophe Duchamp - Mathieu Amalric * President Moslok Palovich - Gothried John * His Excellency Harold Gerrard - Michael Ironside * President Nereou Di Sauntai- Joseph Long * Ale - Brian Blessed * Lois Habiba - Cush Jumbo * Bridget Spears - Susan Brown * Major General Winifred Bambera - Angela Bruce * Dekker - Ian Gelder * Doctor Madison - Sophia Meyles * Recovery Worker - Ashley Hunt * Paramedic - To be added. Crew Memorable Quotes To be added. Background Information Development * After the cancellation of Leftover in 2005, original creators, Stephen Garwood & Barry Letts, were furious, as they believed the show had been cancelled for no proper reason. * In early 2008, Garwood and Letts met with Doctor Who's producer, Gary Russell, and Executive Producer, Ira Steven Behr, to discuss the chance of reviving Leftover in some form and they especially pushed for a movie. * Initially these proposals were rejected out of hand but later that year, they came to an agreement to include Leftover in the season finale of Doctor Who that year, 'Mad World', Russell insisted that this was for the purposes of the story more than anything. * For a while, that seemed, to Garwood and Letts, that was it however in 2009, Barry Letts, passed away and his passing started discussing with both the BBC and Paramount about making a Leftover film, especially with how 'Mad World' had turned out, however 'Mad World' had not aired yet so their was still some worry about the reaction to Leftover in it. * The day after 'Mad World' aired, Garwood met with Russell, Behr, the BBC Representatives and Paramount's Representatives to discuss making a Leftover movie and eventually it was decided that they'd produce one as a last send off to Leftover and for it to be dedicated to the memory of Barry Letts. Pre-Production * In late 2009, former Doctor Who script editor, Russell T Davies, signed on to helm the project as screenwriter. * At the same time, Rachel Talalay, the breakthrough director of 'Brave New Town', signed on as director. * As well as this, soon after, Julia Sawalha, Elisabeth Sladen, Katy Manning, Caroline John, Bonnie Langford and John Banks were signed on to reprise their respective roles. * Later, in early 2010, the rest of the cast were signed on including Jacqueline Pearce, Angela Bruce, J.K. Simmons, and David Suchet. Production * Filming began in late March 2010 on location in Los Angeles. Post-Production To be added. Reaction To be added. Story Notes To be added. Awards Leftover: End of Days was nominated for Saturn Award in "Best Horror or Thriller Film" category. Sarah Wilson and Mary L. Mastro, make-up designer and head of hair department of the movie respectively, were nominated for their work on this movie to a BAFTA. Continuity Home Video Releases DVD and Blu Ray * Leftover End Of Days was first released on DVD and Blu Ray in April 2011. * The movie was included along with all other episodes of Leftover were included in The Complete Leftover Series Box Set in October 2012 Category:Movies Category:Leftover stories Category:Thirteenth Doctor stories Category:Stories Category:Stories Set On Earth Category:Stories Featuring U.N.I.T. Category:Mitahi Stories Category:Vex Stories